


Маска

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Маска

**Название:** Маска  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини, 4179 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** рейтинг за "неаппетитные" описания  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт тяжело пострадал в результате заговора, Шерлок самоустранился, Грегу предстоит нелегкая задача.  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Маска"  
  
  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — голос Шерлока был отвратительно сух и безэмоционален. — ЭТО — не мой брат. Это оболочка. Физическая. То, что от него осталось, кусок мяса, который до сих пор каким-то чудом способен двигаться.  
  
Лестрейд умостился на краю кровати, комкая в руках свитер. Он почти четыре часа просидел в теплой комнате и боялся вспотеть. Старшего Холмса запах пота всегда раздражал едва ли не больше, чем самого Грега.  
  
— Ты не должен так говорить. Он понимает. Он все понимает, просто…  
  
Лежащий на кровати Майкрофт, теребя шелковый край дорогой пижамы, широко, ярко улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы будем пить чай?  
  
— Да, конечно, я сейчас попрошу…  
  
Шерлок брезгливо сморщился, оглянулся, пожал плечами.  
  
— Не стоит, я пойду… Проводишь меня?  
  
— Да я и сам уже…  
  
— Проводи меня, — с нажимом повторил Шерлок.  
  
Грег послушно пошел следом. Они остановились на крыльце загородного особняка, обнесенного трехметровым забором. Закурили. Сперва Шерлок, потом Грег.  
  
— Мы хотели бы попросить тебя.  
  
Грег едва не уронил сигарету. Во-первых, слово “попросить”. Во-вторых — “мы”.  
  
— Мы — это кто? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
  
— Я. Родители. Не перебивай. Мы хотели бы попросить тебя на какое-то время остаться здесь. Я знаю, что ты более трех лет не был в отпуске, не отпирайся. Антея узнала. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы его кто-то еще видел таким.  
  
— Да что ты такое говоришь? — Грег непонимающе посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. — Каким — таким? Это твой брат! И он выжил!  
  
— Идиот, — прошипел Шерлок. — Им и нужно было, чтобы он выжил! Вот таким. Неспособным к политической дуэли, без малейшего шанса вернуться на политическую арену. Его никто не собирался убивать, не обольщайся, много чести. Это было показательное выступление. Продемонстрировать короне, насколько она бессильна и неспособна защитить даже свой сервер. Показали, заменив какой-то из препаратов в клинике на… — он вновь брезгливо поморщился. — На это. До сих пор не могут идентифицировать. Но личность Майкрофта претерпела изменения уже за первые полчаса с момента попадания вещества в организм. И это вместо заявленной вакцины от гриппа! Запаянной в ампулу с уникальным номером. Невероятная формула! Я провел трое суток, пытаясь выяснить максимально точно ее состав. Но увы, расчетливо. И красиво. Треть компонентов успела разложиться в организме до того, как их сумели вычленить. А в ампуле остатки вещества после контакта с воздухом претерпели необратимые изменения. Предварительно, это был усовершенствованный вариант какого-то из африканских органических ядов и…  
  
Он замер, глядя на Грега. Онемевшего, окаменевшего.  
  
Этот самый Грег осторожно взял его за руку, встряхнул.  
  
— Эй… Шерлок, очнись! Какие формулы? Какой на хрен яд? Это же Майкрофт! Ему просто нужно немножко помочь, и он…  
  
— Вот и помоги. По крайней мере, чтобы в его окружении было хотя бы одно узнаваемое лицо, — отрезал Шерлок, отшвыривая окурок. — Я не готов потратить годы, чтобы научить своего брата отличать пешку от ферзя.  
  
— Шерлок, но я не врач! Я могу поговорить с ним, выпить чаю. Ну, что еще…  
  
— Врачи уже были. Полгода врачей. Лучших. Анонимно, не совсем анонимно, совсем неанонимно. Врачи бессильны.  
  
— Но я могу только быть с ним.  
  
— Вот и будь. Не думаю, что это сильно изменит ситуацию, но… — Шерлок неохотно кивнул, признавая правду. — Он обрадовался, когда ты пришел. Никому не радовался, а вот тебе…  
  
Грег виновато вздохнул. Эта виноватость выводила Шерлока из себя до такой степени, что иногда он терял контроль и срывался на хамство. Грег понимал это и все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сейчас он действительно ощущал себя виноватым. За то, что не сумел за полгода выпытать у Шерлока, почему так затянулась командировка его брата. За то, что неправильно повел себя, увидев живого Майкрофта.  
  
Он вроде и понимал где-то задворками мозгов, что Британия потеряла величайшего аналитика всех времен, но… Даже под насмешливым злым взглядом Шерлока не смог сдержать искренней радости, увидев Майкрофта Холмса живым. Не таким, как всегда, но живым! Способным ходить, думать, улыбаться, узнавать.  
  
Обрадовался настолько, что забыл о присутствии Шерлока, просто сидел рядом с его братом, рассказывал, рассказывал, рассказывал. Майкрофт улыбался, кивал головой. Понимал. В этом Грег был уверен на все сто, как бы скептически не хмыкал Шерлок. По выражению лица, наклону головы, взгляду. Понимал, осознавал, но только по какой-то причине не мог сказать тем голосом, что и прежде.  
  
— Ему и так повезло. Ты не видел, что случилось с остальными двумя. Они даже не в животном состоянии. Животные такими не бывают… Чтобы жрать из миски и в нее же мочиться. Блевать и укладываться спать в собственные испражнения. Добавь ко всему дикую тягу к самоповреждениям. Ну что ты смотришь? Да, одного сейчас держат привязанным к кровати. Не просто так, уверяю тебя. Это после того, как референт-переводчик Майкрофта вырвал себе пластиковой вилкой глазное яблоко и пытался его сожрать в присутствии санитаров. Так что ковыряние пальцем в стене и неумение натянуть штаны — такая малость.  
  
Грегори взъерошил волосы. Как всегда, когда нервничал.  
  
— В любом случае, я не думаю, что ты откажешься провести отпуск с моим братом. У вас всегда… гм… было много общих тем для разговоров. Я даже подумывал, глядя на вас, завести себе морскую свинку. Потому что даже Уотсон не давал мне такого ощущения близости с существом, напрочь лишенным мыслительных процессов и…  
  
Тяжелая кованая калитка захлопнулась. Грегори остался во дворе. Осмотрелся. Охрана находилась за периметром, а сам дом был обсажен аллеей высоких густо сплетенных деревьев. Массивный, одноэтажный, снабженный всем необходимым. В котором стояла большая кровать с подъемным механизмом и круглосуточно дежурил врач.  
  
Он вновь взъерошил волосы, постоял пару минут, затем, выдохнув, нырнул в дверь. Поведение Шерлока, если выключить эмоциональный лед и откровенное хамство, смахивало на обычную подростковую истерику, и Лестрейд это прекрасно понимал. Потому не сердился. Он вообще ни на кого не был сейчас способен сердиться. Майкрофт остался жив. Да, не мог пока решать сложные логические задачи. Ключевое — пока. Так неужели именно эта способность определяла для Шерлока ценность и значение брата?  
  
Грегори присел на угол кровати, зачем-то поправил край иссиня-черного шелкового покрывала и вдруг резко, вызывающе фыркнул. Зна-а-ачит, говорите, не справились врачи? Точно? А вот и посмотрим. В конце концов, он, Грегори, научил Шерлока здороваться, заходя в отдел. И потому уверен, что эта задача окажется намного проще.  
  
Майкрофт сидел у окна, глядя на закрытую калитку, за которой исчез Шерлок. Он обернулся на шум. Грег готов был поклясться, что в глубине глаз Майкрофта различил явственное, дикое облегчение. Значит, все в порядке? Ну и отлично. Выходит, Шерлок сбросил ему задачу, с которой не справился сам. А почему не справился? Все просто. Он, бесспорно, любил в Майкрофте конкретные черты. Ум. Взрослость. Аналитические способности. Но эти черты сейчас по какой-то причине оказались угнетены, и Шерлок не знал, как учиться любить нового Майкрофта. И стоит ли это делать.  
  
Для Грега такого вопроса не стояло. Майкрофт Холмс был его другом. Лучшим. Бесконечно дорогим ему человеком. И ему было в высшей степени наплевать, что Британия теперь не сможет поиметь с него пару-тройку решенных дипконфликтов. Грегори интересовал в большей мере душевный и физический комфорт самого Холмса. Значит, надо понять, что важно для самого Майкрофта, подумать, что мешает этому произойти. И постепенно, шаг за шагом, решать поставленную задачу. Тем более у него для этого есть время.  
  
Он подтянул к себе стопку листов бумаги, оставленную около изголовья кровати, ручку, быстро набросал несколько пунктов и отправился ставить чайник.  
  
Наполнив чашки, с сомнением посмотрел на пончики, поколебавшись, взял два, себе и Майкрофту.  
  
Сдобу старший Холмс принял на ура. С удовольствием понюхал ванильное тесто, отхлебнул чаю. Затем с интересом уставился на пончик Грега. Протянул руку.  
  
— Неа, — фыркнул Грег. — И не надейтесь. Это говорит ваше альтерэго. Через недельку-другую вы мне лично начистите физиономию за то, что ваша талия за время бездействия увеличилась на пару сантиметров. Нет, нет и еще раз нет.  
  
Майкрофт обиженно кивнул, потянулся за чаем. И в какой-то момент Грег в этом жесте уловил то самое, до боли знакомое.  
  
Стоп.  
  
Взгляд, жест. Все есть. Майкрофт Холмс жив, он существует. Просто на нем… маска?  
  
Определенно, старший Холмс умнее и предусмотрительнее всех в Британии. Грег был уверен, что никто другой бы не успел, но именно он извернулся и сумел спрятать свою личность. Осознать, что с ним происходит, и успеть защитить самое ценное, святая святых. Жесткий диск. Ну конечно! Вместо загрузки с диска, уникальный компьютер Майкрофт Холмс грузится… он загружает фабричные настройки! Вот оно! Все сходится.  
  
И жесты, и поведение. Грег теперь явно понял, почему они кажутся ему такими знакомыми. Он уже видел похожие, когда оставался за няньку двоим несносным двоюродным племянникам. Это поведение обиженного сорванца, который выстраивает перед собой стену. Майкрофт Холмс успел сохранить свое я, укрыв выставленной вперёд, словно боевой конь, системой Майкрофта-ребенка.  
  
Просто ребенок, получив, наконец, волю, как любой ребенок напрочь отказывался уходить назад, отдав бразды правления взрослому скучному дяде Майкрофту Холмсу. И компьютер грузился по накатанной из старой системы.  
  
Но если все так просто… значит, задача Грега тоже проста. Он должен договориться с Майкрофтом-ребенком! Например, не дать сейчас второй пончик. Или заставить помыть руки после еды.  
  
И при всём этом не позволить настоящему, взрослому Майкрофту заслониться Майкрофтом-ребенком настолько прочно, чтобы он мог не вернуться.  
  
Майкрофт его понимал. Грег видел это в каждой мелочи и жесте. Например, в том, как он, капризно скривив губы и вздыхая, воздержался от того, чтобы силой отобрать у Грега второй пончик. Или в том, как он покладисто взял в руку обычную шариковую ручку. Дешевую пластиковую ручку, которая всегда жила в кармане Грега.  
  
— Не зря же детей, чтобы взрослели, учат писать, — назидательно сообщил он Холмсу, усаживаясь около кровати и выкладывая на столик-поднос пару листов бумаги.  
  
— Учат… — важно согласился Холмс. Растрепанный, в теплом халате, он мало напоминал монстра закулисных игр, коим его видели все приближенные и не очень. Грегу было плевать. Куда больше его заботила рука Майкрофта, которая никак не могла удержать ручку. Пальцы сжимались, судорожно, до боли, но ручка выскальзывала.  
  
— Ничего, — ободряюще улыбнулся он, вновь запихивая ручку в пальцы Майкрофта и сжимая поверх своими. — Вот. Вот так. Сейчас мы попробуем написать… палочки. Да, я знаю, вы все умеете, и это кажется смешным. Но давайте попробуем написать палочки.  
  
Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул, и Грег мягко, плавно повел его рукой по бумаге.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — бормотал он, терпеливо выводя косые, неровные палочки на белом листе. — Просто позвольте ему увлечься. Он маленький… Он увлечется и немного отпустит вас… Или шарики. Может, ему больше нравятся шарики?  
  
— Унизительно, — неожиданно прокаркало над ухом привычным Майкрофтовским голосом.  
  
Грег вздрогнул, улыбнулся, но не прервал своего занятия, красиво заворачивая завиток внизу прописной литеры А.  
  
— Все в порядке. Как вы?  
  
— Стал идиотом.  
  
— Не утрируйте. Просто примите это как временную проблему. Скажем, грипп.  
  
— При гриппе не заливают себя в обед кашей и не топят телефон в утке.  
  
— Это был плохой телефон, — украдкой улыбнулся Грег, продолжая вести пропись.  
  
— Вы… Как вам удается…  
  
Едва Майкрофт повысил голос, как пальцы разжались, ручка упала на пол. Он скривился, словно незаслуженно обиженный ребенок, оттолкнул Грега в сторону.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — как и прежде, не удивившись, пожал плечами Грег. — Это была красивая пропись. Наверное, это непедагогично, но за такую пропись я даже себе выдал бы лишнюю конфету.  
  
Майкрофт заинтересованно уставился на Грега светлыми ясными глазами.  
  
— Две.  
  
— Нет, Холмс. Одна! Только одна!  
  
Он сунул в жадно разжатую ладонь Холмса шоколадный батончик.  
  
В голове привычно раскладывалась по полочкам информация. Нет, он не был Шерлоком или, чего доброго, гением-Майкрофтом. Но он дослужился до своего места отнюдь не благодаря умению находить общий язык с начальством. Напротив, если бы на все добродетели Грега наложить покладистость, он давно бы уже заседал на теплом месте где-то в министерстве. А потому он сейчас рассматривал происходящее просто как очередную задачу. Сложную, необычную, но — задачу.  
  
— Сейчас гулять пойдем, — сообщил он между делом, глянув на часы. — Одевайтесь.  
  
Наверное, в тот момент, когда Майкрофт-ребенок сосредоточенно изучал свою голую ногу в теплом шерстяном голубом носочке, Майкрофт Холмс, глава всея, рвал и метал, проклиная свое неумение быть как все. В конце концов, просто умереть от этой проклятой инъекции! Так нет же! Сам тренировал часами собственное сердце, истязал себя кардио, вышагивал часы на дорожке. Получите и распишитесь, Майкрофт Холмс. Теперь вы здоровы, как бык, и тупы, как младенец. И вам натягивает штаны Грегори Лестрейд.  
  
— Смотрите, это облако похоже не змею. Видите? Извивается… Я даже думал сначала, что это дым, а это облако. Вот… Оно перетекает в обезьяну. Ну, интересно же?  
  
Майкрофт Холмс, запрокинув голову, изучал злополучное облако.  
  
Они сидели на скамейке, заботливо застеленной стянутым из гостиной покрывалом. Лестрейд в кои-то веки никуда не спешил и вовсю наслаждался моментом. Ему было хорошо. Жизни Майкрофта, как в очередной раз подтвердил врач во время осмотра сегодня утром, ничего не угрожало, а остальное… С остальным они справятся. Обязательно.  
  
— Как вы это делаете с ним?  
  
Наученный предыдущим разом, Майкрофт не повышал голоса, говорил тихо и размеренно.  
  
Грег, чертивший палочкой на земле, улыбнулся.  
  
— Я ничего не делаю. Делаете вы сами… Он защищает вас, Холмс. В том числе и от себя самого. Вы стали кричать, и он укрыл вас.  
  
— Он… Звучит странно. Я бы допустил вариант расстройства множественной личности. Вам не кажется, что мы имеем классическую картину?  
  
— Я имел дело с такими людьми. Нет, это не оно. У вас все началось после укола… Надеюсь, что закончится без дополнительных медикаментов.  
  
— Господи, хоть вздохнуть можно… Займите его еще чем-то?  
  
— Зачем? Он — это вы. Пока вы сами того хотите, вы можете часами изучать два слова в пакте. Но если не в настроении, даже многотомник не заставит вас увлечься.  
  
— Занятно. Тогда объясните, что здесь делаете вы.  
  
— Ну… Наверное, пришел вас навестить? Мы вроде как дружны.  
  
— Точнее, Шерлок не нашел более никого, кто согласился бы подтягивать штаны и утирать сопли… Одно дело — играть с вами в шахматы под хороший коньяк, совсем другое — понимать, что вы поправляете мне одежду после посещения туалета, — Майкрофт не заметил, как начал злиться, перешёл на повышенный тон. Грег прикрыл глаза, обречённо вздохнув. Ладно, никто ни в чем не виноват. Они просто начнут всё с начала...  
  
Майкрофт неожиданно широко улыбнулся, и Грег улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
— Не холодно?  
  
— Холодно. Обедать…  
  
— Да, действительно, пойдемте обедать.  
  
Шерлок объявился через две недели. Грег старательно тянул улыбку, прилагая все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, только бы не почесать внезапно зазудевшие кулаки. То, как Шерлок двумя пальцами отодвинул подальше попавший на него край роскошного махрового халата. Как сел… как посмотрел.  
  
— Вижу, ты целиком вжился в роль няньки? Не думал поменять карьеру?  
  
— Ты сменить меня на посту? Или уже уходишь?  
  
Шерлок криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Хамишь? Не имел такой привычки ранее, если мне не изменяет память. А значит, устал, изнервничался. Но на меня это не действует. В прошлый раз, когда я видел своего братца, он сосредоточенно обрисовывал пальцем рисунок дерева на раме. А сейчас вон даже паззлы складывает.  
  
К удивлению Шерлока, Грег не взорвался, не вспылил. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты тоже заметил? Да, ему нравится то, что увлекает без лишнего шума. Хочешь присоединиться к нам?  
  
— А потом предложишь мне пойти перекусить пюре из тыквы? Нет, благодарю. Кстати, мать хотела его навестить, я отговорил. Думаю, она не будет в восторге от увиденного. Между прочим, раз уж ты пошел мне навстречу, обязуюсь после твоего возвращения к работе подключаться даже к скучным делам и помочь наверстать упущенное.  
  
Грег вновь улыбнулся. Широко, легко, как умел улыбаться только Грегори Лестрейд.  
  
— Спасибо. У меня в отделе пока всё в порядке.  
  
— В смысле в…  
  
— В смысле, уровень раскрытия сохранён, так что не стоит волноваться. Так ты присоединишься? Скоро обед, и Холмсу будет прият…  
  
Он ухмыльнулся в спину сорвавшемуся с места Шерлоку. Когда дверь захлопнулась, пересел на кровать, где расположились тысячи кусочков паззла без рисунка.  
  
— Отлично! Просто невероятно! За такое короткое время сложить картинку, которая отняла бы у меня пару недель… Гений, что и сказать. Слов нет… — Грег почесал затылок, изучая огромный собранный из крохотных кусочков квадрат, пару тонов, перетекающих друг в друга. — Ха! Я знаю! Наградой будет не конфета! А снова полицейская задача, которая оказалась мне не по зубам. Идет?  
  
Майкрофт весело хлопнул в ладоши, подсаживаясь ближе к столу.  
  
— Вот… — Грег разложил бумаги, открыл файл на телефоне. — И мы обставим Шерлока на сто очков. Поможет он, три раза ха. Да мне помогает лучший мозг во всей Британии, если не во всем мире! Все-таки Шерлок пацан в сравнении с вами. Как ни крути, дополнительный опыт делает вас выше Шерлока на целую жирафью шею.

***

  
Майкрофт Холмс не просыпался уже вторые сутки. Но Грег не паниковал. Как минимум потому, что нынешний Майкрофт не так напористо выжимал сладости, чаще просиживал по полтора-два часа над какой-то логической задачей и все реже требовал присутствия самого Грега.  
  
С одной стороны, это радовало, с другой… Грег не был идиотом, как бы красноречиво не убеждал его в этом Шерлок. Грег не представлял, зная Майкрофта, как тот по определению перенесет в своем окружении человека, который видел его в минуты слабости. Если на то пошло, даже с матерью старший Холмс общался исключительно в отчем доме, но никогда не позволял себе вынести их отношения на публику. Потому, как ни прискорбно, чем ближе был к победе Майкрофт Холмс, тем сильнее сужался тоннель, соединяющий сотрудника лондонского ассенизатора, как про себя Грег неоднократно именовал полицию, и один из клапанов сердца Британии.  
  
— Одно из доказательств поддельно… — голос Майкрофта вывел его из состояния задумчивости, заставив включиться в работу.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, но его нашел Шерлок. Я сомневаюсь, что он не отличил бы…  
  
— Шерлок не в состоянии отличить Майкрофта Холмса от недалекого Майки, — проскрипело в ответ.  
  
Грег кивнул, пряча улыбку.  
  
— Он младше. У него меньше опыта.  
  
— Он глупее.  
  
— И он глупее, — легко согласился Грег.  
  
Майкрофт хмыкнул, обвел взглядом помещение.  
  
— Поставь чайник. И скажи принести нормального чаю.  
  
— Пончики?  
  
— Если хочешь.  
  
Грег послушно кивнул, выходя за дверь.  
  
Кажется, у них гости. Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной. Надолго ли?  
  
Охранник, без споров и лишних расспросов, выдал ему несколько баночек с чаем. Грег не стал брать пончики, опасаясь выманить на сладкое маленького Майкрофта. Мало ли… Кто его знает, что может спровоцировать возвращение?  
  
— Не так, дайте, — раздраженно отобрал у него заварочный чайник Майкрофт.  
  
Грег послушно отошел в сторону. Нет, Майкрофт не хамил. Не гнал, не спорил. Он сосредоточенно заваривал чай, отсчитывая секунды. Настолько, что даже не заметил, как дернулась калитка. Но стоило ему заслышать шаги, как он легко устроился в кресле, схватив первую попавшуюся головоломку из разложенных на столе.  
  
Шерлок важно прошествовал в комнату, прищурившись, уставился на чайник.  
  
— Так-так. Свершилось чудо? Друг спас жизнь другу, и так далее?  
  
Грегори поднялся, щелкнув суставами.  
  
— Ты потерял хватку? С каких это пор твои выводы стали такими поспешными? Я говорил тебе, что Холмс механически совершает многие действия, и потому врачи не могут нормально диагностировать его состояние. Одни попадают на улучшение, другие — на регресс. Впрочем, ты не мог не знать этого.  
  
Шерлок недоверчиво понюхал чай, осторожно осмотрелся. Нет, определенно, никаких других доказательств не было. Майкрофт сидел в махровом халате, завернувшись в него едва ли не по уши и по-детски поджав колени, рядом с ним валялись конфетные бумажки.  
  
Недолго думая, Шерлок уселся в кресло напротив брата, сложив руки лодочкой над губами. Майкрофт улыбался, рассматривая брата, несколько раз его рука вздрагивала, словно пытаясь прикоснуться к роскошной кудрявой шевелюре. Поморщившись, Шерлок ловко отодвинулся подальше, но остался в кресле.  
  
— Грегори, а позволь поинтересоваться. Ты торчишь тут безвылазно полтора… о, уже два месяца. У тебя нет желания прогуляться?  
  
— Я был во дворе, мы смотрели на птиц.  
  
— Хм… Выйти в кафе? Попить пива?  
  
— Ну, если ты принесешь свежие пончики, думаю, можно устроить чаепитие и здесь.  
  
— А поехать на работу? Посмотреть, что там без тебя наваяли? На часок? — Шерлок испытующе уставился на Грега, словно змей-искуситель, сунувший под нос корзину яблок.  
  
— Господи, Шерлок, ну мы же не в каменном веке живем? Есть мессенджеры, скайп. Я общаюсь с ребятами ежедневно, мы работаем, решаем спорные вопросы. Давай-ка ты просто мне скажешь, зачем пришел.  
  
— О, как мы теперь заговорили? Не так ли давно я тебе объяснял, почему ты должен тут остаться? А теперь выпихнуть не могу?  
  
Грегори устало потер виски руками.  
  
— Скажи, у тебя такое развлечение? Влезать в чужие комнаты грязными ботинками? Зайти, наследить, а еще лучше влезть на стол, потоптаться? Зачем? Я работаю, хотя тебя это и удивляет, у меня прекрасно организован быт, я отлично провожу свободное время. А теперь уточни, что из вышеперечисленного не дает тебе покоя?  
  
— Мне не дает покоя чай. Заваренный по всем правилам. Так его умел заваривать только Майкрофт. Тот самый Майкрофт Холмс. Я не верю в совпадения и требую ответа.  
  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать.  
  
— То есть сотрудничать ты отказываешься.  
  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать.  
  
Холмс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Хорошая работа. Не думал, что ты когда-то сумеешь стать таким сухарем. Неужто общение с Майкрофтом тебя так пообтесало? Но ты, как всегда, ошибся. Я пришел выразить свое восхищение. Референт Майкрофта мирно почил от кровопотери, отпилив себе детородный орган обломком пластиковой медицинской бутылки. Правда, перед тем, по примеру коллеги, пытался выковырять себе глазное яблоко, но ограничился тем, что сунул в него оголенные провода оборванного шнура светильника. Вонь, горелая плоть… ужасно. Зато сам Майкрофт вернулся к завариванию чая.  
  
— Шерлок, я…  
  
Тяжелый удар впечатал Шерлока в спинку кресла. Вскочив, он почти уткнулся лицом в ствол табельного оружия.  
  
— Шерлок, я был терпелив. Пожалуйста. Уйди.  
  
— О-о-о, как мы запели. Нет, определенно, я завтра же куплю себе морскую свинку. Надо же…  
  
Майкрофт дождался, пока брат уйдет, поднялся, разлил чай, протянул одну чашку Грегори.  
  
— Ну, чего ты?..  
  
Грег мрачно смотрел в окно, проклиная себя за вспышку злости. Так идиотски все переломать…  
  
— Эй, — Майкрофт мягко опустил руку ему на плечо. — Ну что ты? Всё хорошо… Это я.  
  
Грег недоверчиво глянул на него, но покорно взял чай, отхлебнул.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
Майкрофт горько усмехнулся, не убирая от него руки.  
  
— Наверное, ты был прав. И в этот раз я остался потому, что ты сам старался меня защитить. Пей чай. Неизвестно, сколько раз я еще смогу его заварить.  
  
Грег прихлебывал чай, глядя в окно.  
  
— Он не вернется.  
  
— Шерлок?  
  
— Нет. Он. Пока не вернется. Он понял, насколько крут взрослый Майкрофт Холмс. Вряд ли захочет его снова спрятать.  
  
Майкрофт прищурился, бросил на Грега короткий взгляд, но промолчал. Он боялся. Хотел верить и…  
  
К черту! Если Грегори до такой степени в него верил, то какое он сам имеет теперь моральное право не верить Грегори?  
  
— Знаешь, быть может, ты и прав. Но если твоя теория верна, то он… ушел с одним большим условием. Он ушел, зная, что ты находишься рядом. Интересно, он будет меня шантажировать, вынуждая соблюсти это условие в дальнейшем?  
  
Майкрофт украдкой улыбнулся, видя удивленные глаза Грега. Да, старик, а как ты думал?  
  
Он допил чай, отставив в сторону высокую прозрачную чашку, сел рядом с Грегом.  
  
— Сколько времени прошло с момента отравления?  
  
— Восемь месяцев и одиннадцать дней.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, прищурился, глядя на солнце.  
  
— Не слишком большая плата за второй шанс, верно?

***

  
Работы было много. Всегда. Ныли на дождь старые раны, закончились сэндвичи, а выходить в магазин было лень. Грег любил такие вечера, когда оставался в огромном помещении он один. Тускло мерцающие лампы с убавленным накалом создавали странную атмосферу, словно в старых ужастиках. И было тихо. Только пальцы упорно стучали по клавиатуре. Нужно до завтра закончить кучу бумажной рутины, которую не дали сегодня доделать три вызова. А потом он поедет домой, купит по пути коробку сдобы, а дома заварит чай. Ну и что, что во френч-прессе. Все равно вкусный. Он ни о чем не жалел. Разве что немного о том времени, когда вечером можно было валяться на ковре перед камином и складывать нелепые детские паззлы. Или с пеной у рта обсуждать пути решения какой-то абсолютно невзрослой головоломки. Жаль, что взрослые так неохотно тратят время на игрушки. Иногда это так приятно.  
  
Дождь за окном усилился. Грег, зарывшись в работу, не слишком обращал внимание на время. Когда он заархивировал папку с отчетами, табло безжалостно высветило цифры. 1 : 23.  
  
О как. Заработался. Ну, и где теперь что-то купить?  
  
Он тяжело поднялся, потирая не на шутку разнывшееся колено, медленно побрел вниз по ступенькам.  
Сонливость давно ушла, и еще час-другой он сможет продержаться и не уснуть за рулем.  
  
Не спалось и Майкрофту Холмсу. Казалось бы… такое блистательное возвращение, невероятный победный марш, потрясающе проведенные переговоры. И пустота. Холод, который не мог разорвать даже жарко пылающий камин.  
  
Он сделал все идеально правильно. И был благодарен Грегори до глубины души, отчетливо понимая, что именно он, не имея навыков, ориентируясь исключительно на какие-то интуитивные критерии, сумел побороть то, против чего оказались бессильны врачи.  
  
Майкрофт плеснул в бокал еще виски, слушая тишину. Всегда нежно любимую им, позволяющую спокойно разложить по полочкам все, что накопилось за день. Почему она сегодня так раздражала?  
  
Виски обжег горло, и память привычно-монотонно начала воспроизводить все события, начиная с самого утра, анализируя действия и вычленяя ошибки.

_— Ты великолепен, братец. Сегодня я посмотрел на тебя другими глазами. Я был не прав. Прими мои искренние извинения. Ты умеешь выбирать ступени._

  
  
Еще глоток. Черт бы тебя побрал, Шерлок. Смешно пытаться давить на совесть тому, кто совести не имеет.  
  
Алкоголь не брал. Это бесило. В конце концов, он поступил правильно. Нельзя путать несмешиваемые вещи. Нельзя допускать, чтобы кто-то мог использовать против него его же слабость. Нель-зя.  
  
Шерлок, чтоб тебя.

_— Ты знаешь, никто не верил в то, что он справится. Даже я. Представляешь? Подтягивать сползающие штанцы и верить, что сидящий перед тобой идиот снова сумеет править страной. Тебе очень повезло. А ему нет. Невезучий он, Грегори Лестрейд. Потому что дурак. Дурак и спичка._

  
  
Майкрофт раздраженно оттолкнул стакан. Хуже всего, что Шерлок был прав. Грегори в очередной раз отдал все. Зная, что его оставят далеко за бортом, как отработанный материал. Каким едва не стал сам Майкрофт. Впрочем, все это ерунда. Он получил самое главное. Вернулся. Обвел вокруг пальца зарвавшегося Шерлока. И привязал Грегори на глупую, но какую же надежную веревочку. Может быть, другой на его месте и стыдился бы. Майкрофту было плевать. Он и так слишком многим пожертвовал для страны. Себя тоже обделять не стоит. По крайней мере, иногда.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс потянулся к телефону, передумал, глянув на время, снова потянулся.  
  
**Мне нужна шоколадка**.  
  
Он широко улыбнулся, когда буквально через мгновение всплыло ответное.  
  
**Еду**.  
  
Едешь, куда ты денешься. Мало ли, когда великого Майкрофта Холмса настигнет очередной приступ детскости. Так что лучше тебе, Грегори Лестрейд, всегда быть рядом. Ну или, по крайней мере, на расстоянии телефонного звонка. И возможности привезти в два часа ночи молочную шоколадку.  
  



End file.
